Mi angel Guardian
by Clarisa
Summary: Un accidente cambia la vida de la familia Kinomoto, pero el que mas sufre es Touya, quien se siente solo y triste. Pero un buen dia conoce a Yukito Stukishiro quien le da su amistad incondicional, naciendo una bella amistad que tal ves en un futuro puede


**_MI ANGEL GUARDIAN_**

_ wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Los rayos de luna entraron por la ventana superior de la casa, danzando y bailando rítmicamente al compás de la noche, una sombra que rondaba por esos alrededores se aproximo como atraída por una magia que emanaba de ese lugar.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta ahí, asomándose por entre las ventanas a medio cerrar. Sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su piel y vio un brillo que lo cegó por unos instantes, pronto recupero la vista y lo que vio lo deslumbro y asombro notablemente. En el interior de ese cuarto yacía dormido un chico de cabellos oscuros y tez bronceada, visiblemente hermosos con facciones encantadoras a la vista. Estaba acostado boca arriba y lo arropaba una sabana de la cintura para abajo, pero arriba no llevaba nada puesto. Lo cubría una capa de sudor que era notoria.

Maravillado estaba el dueño de la sombra que no pudo evitar querer acercarse para ver de cerca a tan maravilloso ser. Tocando lentamente con sus manos empujo las ventanas y estas cedieron dando paso, entro cautelosamente, se fue acercando pudo ver con sus ojos que no se había equivocado en sus apreciaciones minutos atrás y este chico dormido era realmente hermoso. Con sumo cuidado acaricio su mejilla con la mano derecha y pudo percibir la suavidad en su piel, algo en su interior se le acelero y le provoco una sensación en su estomago.

Rara vez se sentía de esta manera con alguien y menos tratándose de un humano y esto lo sorprendió.

"¿ Quien rayos eres?, ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto?" El chico que estaba dormido empezó a inquietarse moviéndose y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras in entendibles hasta esos momentos para quien yacía a su lado visiblemente turbado.

-" n… no… por ahí no, es pel…ligroso, a… alto detente"

Murmuraba dormido, tal vez soñaba, eso inquieto al ser a su lado y con un roce de su mano por su frente este de dejo de hablar y se tranquilizo. Sus facciones se suavizaron, ahora que él estaba tranquilo procedió a cumplir un deseo que tuvo desde que lo vio al principio y no sabía si era correcto o no, pero eso no le importo porque aunque no lo fuese eso no impedía que le robase un fugaz beso, beso que fue dado, apenas si sus labios rozaron con los otros empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo miro, vio sus ojos, su cara, su cabello. Pero rápidamente fue dormido nuevamente con un pase de su mano por sus ojos y se alejo rápidamente de ahí dejando una estela de brillo a su paso.

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Por la mañana el canto de los pájaros se escuchaban a lo lejos y los rayos solares entraron acariciando a su paso, un joven empezó a despertar de sus sueños y abrió sus ojos, bostezo.

-" Auumm que bien dormí, pero que sueño tan raro tuve anoche"

-" ¡Touya!"

Entro corriendo una pequeña niña de ojos dulces y hermosa sonrisa.

-" hermano, ¡buenos días! ¿ como amaneciste?"

-"Buenos días, Sakura, bien gracias y tu?"

-" hay yo muy bien" se acerco al lado del chico.

-"Buenos días Touya" entro un hombre maduro pero muy apuesto, de lentes y ojos y cabellos cafés. Traía una charola con un desayuno.

-"buenos días papá" se acomodo en su lugar, sentándose.

-" Hoy te hice un desayuno muy rico" colocando la charola en la mesita buró.

-"Pero Sakura tienes que irte a clase se te ara tarde"

-" ¡Si! Tienes razón papá, gracias, nos vemos hermano que tengas buena mañana" se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido salió disparada por la puerta.

Fujitawa el padre de Touya le acerco la charola con el desayuno pero Touya se volteo para otro lado.

-"No tengo hambre, gracias" le dijo en un tono déspota.

-" Pero Touya tienes que comer"

-" No quiero no insistas"

-" Bueno como gustes, pero si te da hambre te dejo la charola aquí" estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando le hablo.

-"Espera papá hazme un favor, tráeme la silla de ruedas" estaba observando detenidamente la ventana.

- "mmm… ¿la silla?"

-"Si la silla"

-" de acuerdo" la petición le había extrañado bastante pues Touya desde que sufrió ese terrible accidente no había querido ni siquiera oír mencionar la silla de ruedas y ahora una mañana cualquiera le pidiera que se la trajera desconcertaría a cualquiera. Pero no le pregunta nada si de algo sabe el padre de Touya es que hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar. Coloco la silla a un lado de la cama donde estaba mas cerca.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

-"No, yo puedo solo" intentando inútilmente moverse de la cama con las manos, se logro mover pero poco pudo hacer para subirse a la silla teniendo que aceptar la ayuda de su padre a regañadientes.

Después este lo dejo frente a la ventana observando el todo a su alrededor a la gente que caminaba por ahí, unas apresuradas para llegar a sus trabajos a tiempo y otras simplemente caminando. Como también el paisaje de la naturaleza los árboles, los pájaros. Cuando observaba esto algo le extraño cerca de la ventana había una plumita blanca suave y delicada.

Se pregunto que pájaro podría ser pues no recordaba haber visto ninguno parado por ahí. Y pronto recordó algo, a ese ser que vio en su sueño que creyó haberle visto que tenía unas hermosas alas. Aunque también pudo ser una alucinación, pero de todos modos quiso guardar la plumita.

Se acerco a su la gaveta de su buró y saco unos lápices de colores y una libreta de dibujo que le había comprado su padre pues pensó que eso le ayudaría a desaburrirse un poco. Pero nunca los había usado desde que se los regalo creía que no tenía dotes para dibujar, pero como saberlo si ni siquiera lo había intentado, así que los cogió y dejo la plumita ahí. Se puso frente a la ventana a dibujar lo que veía.

Cuando subió fukitawa cambiado con un traje café.

"Hijo tiene una visita es Mirado Akira"

Entro un joven alto, cuerpo atlético bien vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul. Sus ojos verdes combinaban con el color de su cabello.

-"Hola Touya, ¿cómo estas?"

- "Mejor gracias" Fujitawa decidió dejarlos solos. – " Mirado gustas algo de tomar?" Él voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa le dice: -" No a si esta bien, gracias"

Al salir Fujitawa, Akira entonces se dirige hacia donde esta Touya y jala una silla y se sienta, Touya lo observa.

-" Touya, ¿por qué no has ido a la escuela?" –"Mmmrrgh" Ante tal pregunta lo que hace es voltearse para la ventana.

-" Porque no he querido" Le dice déspotamente.

-" Pero Touya... Sabes bien que tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a clases" –"Mmmrrgg" Era lo único que él le contestaba a su amigo.

-" Además todos por allá te extrañamos mucho, claro principalmente... yo" Cuando dijo esto Touya voltea y le pregunta: -" ¿De veraz me extrañas?"

-"Claro que si , ¿A caso no somos amigos?" dijo. –"Amigos..., Si, somos amigos"

- "Touya por favor vuelve a clases" Suplico Akira.

- "Mmmm no, no volveré por ahora"

-"¿Pero porque?"

-" Yo... pues no pue.. es... mi madre..." –" Ya veo Touya, se que es difícil perder a alguien tu sabes bien que lo se por experiencia, pero también te digo que nada se puede hacer lamentándolo hay que continuar con la vida, piénsalo Touya"

ante tales palabras dichas por Akira, Touya solo pudo meditar unos segundos para después voltear para la ventana y decir: -" Eso lo se nada se puede remediar , pero aun así aun no quiero volver"

- " No esta bien, tomate tu tiempo pero recuerda que me tienes a mi para apoyarte en todo. Bueno cuando decidas que ya es tiempo de volver dímelo y así vendré por ti para irnos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

- " De acuerdo" le sonrió.

- "Bien ya tengo que irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos"

-" Hasta luego"

Akira salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando pensativo a su amigo sobre lo que habían hablado. La realidad era que Touya no quería volver no porque sintiera que no recibirían bien en su salón, si no mas bien era que la muerte de su madre le había afectado notablemente dejando una herida profunda en su corazón, difícil de curar.

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Los días pasaban rápido y no había mejoría en la actitud de Touya para quienes le rodeaban, siempre déspota y frió, menos con una personita que él quería mucho a quien trataba con mas cariño ahora que faltaba una parte muy importante de Su familia. Ella era Sakura su pequeña hermana, no era que cuando su madre viviese la tratase mal, no, solo que él tenía su forma peculiar de llevarse con ella. Siempre haciéndola enojar cuando le llamaba "monstruo" de cariño, claro esta. Y hasta eso había cambiado ahora, ya no le decía nada solo la trataba con mas cariño, no es que Sakura extrañase que le dijera así, el cambio lo noto. Pero pensó que era mejor así sin Touya molestándola cada rato. Lo que si era preocupante eran las constantes riñas de Touya con su padre, cada vez notaba que se hablaban menos y se alejaban, no, los dos no, solo Touya se alejaba de su padre. Y ella no sabía que hacer, que decir para que cambiaran un poco las cosas. Bien sabía que no era nada grave pero aun así la inquietaba.

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Como todas las mañanas había despertado tras haber tenido esos sueños que se le repetían continuamente, sobre el accidente. Pero siempre había algo, algo que hacía que sus pesadillas se transformaran en tranquilos sueños y dejara de temer, para pasar a un sentimiento de paz reconfortante. En ellos se aparecía ese ser de alas que le ayudaba a superar sus temores, su cercanía era reconfortante, era como si en verdad estuviese ahí con él a su lado y lo mas extraño era que al despertar veía una plumita blanca en algún lugar de su cuarto. Las cuales guardaba celosamente en el cuaderno de dibujo.

Esa mañana se había decido a bajar de su cuarto y pidió a su padre le ayudase, él acepto a ayudarlo, así podría desayunar abajo le dijo este.

Fujitawa estaba cocinando algo cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, y fue a abrir. Una hermosa mujer, rubia, ojos como el fuego fue quien entro de repente.

El timbre causo revuelo y fue escuchado por Touya quien estaba sentado en la estancia leyendo un poco, fue a ver quien era, la escena que vio lo incomodo hasta los huesos

Una despampanante rubia como el pensó estaba dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

-" Así que por eso era querías que olvidáramos todo lo que ha pasado últimamente en especial a mi madre, no?" le dijo con una mirada llena de rencor.

Fujitawa voltea exaltado y un poco nervioso no entiende lo que Touya acababa de decirle. –" No se a que te refieres, Touya"

-"No te hagas papá, bien sabemos que esa ha de ser quien reemplace a mi madre, no es así?" mirando de una manera déspota combinada con coraje.

Ella lo mira también un poco desconcertada, no se imaginaba que eso pudiera pasarle. –" Eso que dices no es verdad..."

-" ¡Usted no tiene porque explicar nada!" le grita furioso. –"¡¡¡Touya!!!" Fujitawa se exalto y perdió la paciencia en mal momento.

-" Eso era lo que falta ahora, papá..." Le da una mirada de tristeza que hace que le de un vuelco al corazón a su padre.

-" Yo... D..discúlpame Touya, pero eso que estas diciendo no tiene razón de ser... P..por..."

-"¡No quiero escuchar nada ahora!" Se dirijo a la puerta y sale dando un portazo.

Quedando con las palabras en la boca su joven y apuesto padre, Quien solo mira incrédulo a su acompañante que amablemente le regala una mirada que hace sentir que esta con él y que entiende la actitud del chico.

-" l.. Lo lamento mucho Gloria, por mi hijo que..." –"Tranquilo no te preocupes, entiendo. Él esta muy dolido por la muerte de su madre y por lo que esta pasando con él, es lo lógico que no piense con claridad."

-"Tengo que ir por él" Estando por agarrar su chaqueta, Gloria le agarra del brazo. –" Yo creo que es mejor dejarle solo, Fujitawa para que piense bien lo que ha dicho y hecho. Tómalo con calma, si, cuando él se sienta mejor volverá ya veraz."

-"Tienes razón, eso seguramente pasara. Además no puedo ser tan descortés contigo, dejándote sola aquí."

-"Hay no te preocupes por eso, yo solo venía a decirte que si acepto la propuesta de trabajar juntos en lo las excavaciones arqueológicas. Además Así podrás poner el museo que tanto sueñas y podrás dar clases cuando tu gustes, para darles mas tiempo a tus hijos."

-"Muchas gracias no se como agradecerte" dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Solo con que te esfuerces siempre y no desatiendas a tus hijos que se ve les haces mucha falta" " Bueno ya tengo que irme" dándose la vuelta para partir.

-" Me saludas a Carl"

-"Claro que si, de tu parte"

De verdad Touya había pensado que él era capaz de cambiar a su madre así de la nada, como cambiar de ropa? Que él no había demostrado lo suficiente que la amaba antes y ahora mil veces mas, que la extrañaba por sobre todas las cosas. El llanto es algo que muchas veces quiso derramar, delante de quien sea no tiene importancia eso, pero no, no lo hizo debido al recuerdo de sus palabras aquella noche días antes de su accidente.

Flash back

La luz entraba por la ventana de su habitación y ella observaba detenidamente la luna como queriendo grabarla en su memoria para no tener que olvidarla.

El la miro y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo por detrás. Susurrándole al oído:

-"¿ Que es lo que con tanto interés miras?"

Ella se estremeció al contacto de su aliento en su oído y cuello. –" Solo la luna, porque esta noche esta hermosa"

-" no mas que tu, mi amor" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"gracias, cielo.... Mmmm ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Volteo y lo miro a los ojos. –"Claro que si, ¿ De que trata?" le miro interrogante.

-" ¿Qué harías si algo me pasase?"

-"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Por qué dices eso? Nada te pasara"

-"Bueno siempre es bueno hablar del futuro cielo"

-"Pero no de cosas como esas, no me gusta" se alejo un poco de ella.

- "Fujitawa, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado con todo el corazón y también a mis hijos; Touya y Sakura..."

-"¡Basta! No sigas... por favor" le dijo de frente a ella, mirándole.

-" Si un día me pasa algo quiero que cuides de ellos con todas tus fuerzas amor... dales todo el cariño del mundo, por ti y por mi.

-"Sabes que siempre lo hago... y..." –"Shhh, déjame terminar" le tapa con su mano la boca suavemente.

-" Y por mi, Amor, por mi, por mi no llores si, no sufras que siempre estaré a tu lado amándote" "Promete que no sufrirás, ni lloraras"

-"No te puedo prometer que no sufriré pero si te prometo no llorar, aunque tenga que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza, ¿pero dime porque toda esta platica?"

-"No por nada, jajaja tu sabes como soy" se rió un poco para después tomar de la mano a su esposo. – " Bueno cielo es hora de dormir"

fin del flash back

-"Cuanta razón tenías mi Nadeshiko en decir que necesitaría querer a nuestros hijos con mucho cariño y amor. Créeme que eso hago, eso hago... ¿pero lo estaré haciendo bien?"

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Hola¡¡ Este es mi primer fic que realizo de la serie de Card Captor Sakura ( y que publico) espero que les guste.

Los personajes que en el aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras solo el personaje de Akira Mirado , el de Gloria y Carl son míos  si gustan usarlos en algún fic pueden pedírmelos a esta dirección: clarisa21@hotmail.com o a clarimich@yahoo.com con gusto contestare todos sus e-mail ^^


End file.
